The present invention relates to a device that attaches to a golf club, tennis racket or other similar sporting implement to allow a user to better control the club or racket during the swing. Many people enjoy golf or racket sports. However, as people age, they may begin to suffer from arthritis or other problems that may prevent them from gripping and controlling the club or racket properly. As such, an object of the present invention is to provide a device that will aid users in maintaining control of the club or racket. However, the application of the device is not limited to users with medical conditions but will be of assistance to anyone needing a device to control a golf club or racket. In addition, it is also contemplated that the present invention can be used in connection with hand tools such as a hammer, to maintain control over the tool during a swing.